Such Lovely Endings
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: The tragic and romantic story of Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen.
1. When I first laid eyes on you

**Such Lovely Endings**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**When I first laid eyes on you...**_

* * *

Oddly enough, I can remember the last years of my human life almost perfectly. The beginnings are a bit blurry, but that was before I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and soon after, Charles Evenson. 

I was outside in my backyard, and it was a fall evening. I was supposed to pick the apples out of the tree "as best as I could". Even though I was sixteen, my gender set me apart. I had almost all of them; I just had to reach the top of the tree.

Once I was on one of the highest branches, I thoughtlessly stood up on the flimsy thing. I was determined to reach that one apple out there... It was so perfect!

Right as I grasped my fingers around it, I heard a loud crack and a rustling. My eyes widened as I felt the support from underneath me disappear. I was too slow to grab the branch above me, and I tumbled to the ground, screaming in shock and pain at the impact.

My father came rushing out of the house, my mother trailing after. They saw the state I was in and carried me to our automobile. I had to admit that the thing wasn't in the best shape, but it got us where we needed to go in a short amount of time, and for that I was grateful. It got us to the town clinic shortly and I nearly sighed out loud -- my leg was painfully throbbing at this point and I couldn't move it unless I wanted sharp, stabbing pains in the appendage.

"We need to see the doctor," my father said to the first nurse he saw, gesturing to me. She spotted my leg, but sadly shook her head. The town doctor was out. We'd have to go to the hospital in Columbus if we had to see someone tonight. My parents nodded and we were off again.

It was after dark when we finally reached the small hospital. They called the only available doctor at that time -- a man by the name of Dr. Cullen.

Before he arrived, I was taken into a room and laid down on a stretcher. The nurse quickly and politely ushered my parents out; they would only get in the way. I closed my eyes as I laid, trying my best to ignore the ache. It wasn't working at all. I looked up, though, when I heard the door open.

My breath stopped short.

The most beautiful man I had ever seen stood in front of me. His hair was a wonderful blonde that seemed to catch the light in ways I'd never imagined. He was extremely pale and bruise-like shadows under his eyes indicated sleepless nights. The bruises, no matter how much I didn't want him awake all night, made his dark butterscotch eyes stand out even more. He was tall and lean, and he gave me the loveliest of smiles, one that I wanted to revel in for the rest of my days.

I still believe now that I'd fallen in love with him right then and there.

"Miss Platt?" he inquired. Oh, his voice was just as wonderful as his looks. It nearly made me melt and I had to use all that I had just to answer him.

"Y-Yes?"

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He came to stand at the base of my cot and looked over my leg. It was swollen and the ankle was a nasty purplish color. "It seems that you have broken your leg," he stated, sounding a bit amused.

"I did," I agreed. It certainly _felt _like I had broken it. "I fell out of the tree behind my house. I was picking apples." That was when I noticed that I still had that one apple grasped in my hand. I looked at it for a moment, wondering why I hadn't dropped it. It _was _a very good-looking apple. I held it up to the light to examine it better. "I guess I forgot to put it down," I muttered.

The doctor laughed and held out his hand. "May I see it?" I dropped it into his outstretched palm and he took a look at it as I had. "Well, I can see why you didn't just let go of it." He must have agreed that it was a good apple. He handed it back to me and I set it on the small table next to the cot.

"What are you going to do about my leg?" I asked. I had nearly forgotten the pain as I'd stared at him, but now I remembered it full force. I cringed a bit, and Dr. Cullen gave me a sympathetic look.

Gently, he took my leg and elevated it on an extra pillow. I hissed quietly at the sharp stab of pain that caused. He apologized, and I said that the pain couldn't be avoided. "We will have to ice it for a bit and then cast it. I will put it in a splint while we ice it so that it doesn't move." I nodded and he got to work.

The whole three-hour hospital experience was the best day of my life for the longest time.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided that I wanted to finish this fic before I posted it, so I finally got it done with tonight and thought that I would post the first little chapter. This is meant to be a prologue-type-thing, so it's shorter than the others will be. It's not going to be a super long fic, but I think it's good and I had fun writing it. I actually think it's one of my better ones. I'll post the next chapter when I think I've gotten enough feedback. xD 

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.09.07_


	2. And so I had to marry a fiend

**Such Lovely Endings**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**And so I had to marry a fiend...**_

* * *

It was late when we got home. I hadn't wanted to leave Dr. Cullen; I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again. We had talked for awhile. I told him a bit about my life, and he shared that he was leaving town within a month. A hospital in Chicago wanted him to go up there and he had agreed. I was a little upset; I'd wanted to be able to see him again. 

It would be ten years before I ever set eyes on him.

"Esme Anne Platt, you are almost twenty-two! When are you going to get married? Every woman your age is already settled down!"

I rolled my eyes at my mother. She was always fussing about my marriage situation. I didn't want to get married any time soon; I wanted to move West and become a schoolteacher. Father didn't agree, as usual, and I was forced to stay at home, even though I was already of age.

It was an hour later that my mother came rushing back in to exclaim that we were having visitors. "Hurry up and get ready! It is the Evensons we're having over, dear! Get into your good dress!" I stood up from my chair and notebook as my mother pulled out my best dress -- a pale green number that brought out my eyes. She laid it carefully down on bed and rushed back from the room to make herself presentable.

As soon as I had dressed and checked over my hair and face, I went back over to my chair to close my notebook. "Esme Anne, be quick!" I sighed and shut my writing tool, hurrying from the room and down the stairs.

"They'll be here any minute," my mother said, breathless, "so come here and let me see how you look." She told me that I was presentable and then we waited.

The Evensons arrived in all of their glory and we sat down to dinner. My mother had definitely out-done herself with the meal. It was rather boring, though, and uncomfortable -- I kept feeling their son, Charles, staring at me. I understood that I was lovely girl, but his looks made me squirm in my seat.

Once we were finished, we exited to the living room. I quickly excused myself from the Evensons' presence, however, and went back up to my room. I did not much care for the Evensons -- they had money, yes, but they weren't very interesting. I didn't dislike them, but I didn't favor them either.

Not too long after I had left the room, I heard the front door open once more and my parents bidding them goodbye. A moment later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were too heavy to be my mother's, so they had to be Father's.

He knocked, and I told him to come in. He looked a bit out of place in my more-feminine room. "Esme," he stated, "Charles Evenson would like to marry you."

I looked at him in shock, my mouth slightly agape. I knew somewhere in my subconscious that it probably wasn't very attractive, but I didn't care. Charles wanted to marry me? He hadn't even spoken to me once!

"I would like for you to accept his proposal, my dear Esme," Father continued. "He is a very respectable man and is suited for you."

"I... I..." My throat was stuck and I couldn't get the words past. I finally managed to say, in a breathless voice, "Of course, Father."

Father smiled at me and left my room. The space that I had once considered my own world, that had seemed so big before, now seemed so tiny. I felt claustrophobic as I sat there at my desk.

I was getting married.

* * *

"Mrs. Evenson! How nice that sounds!" I turned to yet another person that I didn't know and nodded, a smile plastered to my face. This woman was probably another one of Charles aquaintances that I had never laid eyes on before. We talked for a moment before she moved on. 

Father approached me, smiling. "My dearest Esme, how are you doing?" I told him that I was happy and that the marriage was a good idea. I knew that it would please him. "I'm glad. Your mother and I have to leave, but you will visit and write often, I hope." I agreed to that and he disappeared.

"Esme," I heard the voice of Charles call, "let's go home." I turned and walked away with him. He was an agreeable man with a tolerable personality. His looks weren't fantastic, but they weren't awful. He was nice enough to me, and I was glad that I was at least married to a kind man.

My opinion changed of him not even twenty four hours after our marriage.

"Esme!" I stiffened when I heard him call. "Have you made dinner yet?" I nodded. I knew that I shouldn't speak; I would get yelled at for that. "Then where the hell is it?!" I scurried away, heading into the kitchen. I was dreading this. If it was going to be anything like lunch, it would be horrible. I still ached from this afternoon.

Charles took a few bites, and then spat at me, "This is wrong, Esme! All wrong! Are you trying to poison me?!" I shook my head, my eyes wide. He stood up, leaving his dinner on the dining table, and grabbed a handful of my hair. I held back a gasp of pain and clenched my teeth together. "You are a worthless creature. You don't deserve me."

It had only been two days, and he was already treating me like this. I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming next.

* * *

I stood up from my spot at my parents' dining table quickly, instantly hissing in pain. My legs and torso were badly bruised and it hurt to move. "Mother, he is hurting me!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up. It was awful living with Charles, and it had only been a week. I desperately wanted to get a divorce, but when someone did that, they were frowned down upon, and the woman was usually blamed for it. What I knew of Charles so far, he would allow the blame to shift to me, saying that I was a horrible woman and wife. 

"You need to be a good wife, Esme," my mother said. "Keep quiet about it. It will get better, I promise." I shook my head, holding back the tears. Didn't my own parents believe me? Didn't they want me happy? They surely didn't, for I left that evening with watery eyes and a disappointed heart.

For two months I was left to endure the abuse that Charles unfolded on me. I already had many scars and scabs that had yet to heal. On the two-month anniversary of our wedding, Charles received a letter from the military. They were drafting men and he had been chosen to go. He was to leave the next day. I was so relieved that I nearly cried right in front of him. I had to stop myself or else he might do something awful to me.

That night, I got a horrible beating. I guess he blamed me for him having to go to war. I was so sore and aching that I had much trouble getting out of bed in the morning to make him breakfast before he left. I managed it, though slowly and painfully, and watched him leave. He warned me of the consequences if I so much as hinted to anyone what he did. I was afraid enough of him -- even if he was miles and miles away -- that I wouldn't dare to open my mouth about it.

When the automobile was out of sight, I laughed and ran inside the house. I was free of him!

I had the whole house to myself. What was I going to do? Take a nice, long bubble bath.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I've decided to post this on now, because I'm bored, have nothing else to do, and I don't feel like waiting for any more reviews. xD I hope y'all are happy! 

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.10.07_


	3. I wanted my baby, but I got my angel

**Such Lovely Endings**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**I wanted to see my baby, but I got my angel...**_

* * *

For two whole years I had been free of Charles. He was now returning. 

It was December in 1919 and he was coming back. I shivered in worry. He would return to the house and he would surely want to hurt me. I heard the sound of an automobile rumbling outside and finally stopping in front of the house. I took a deep breath and prepared for what was to come.

I was right. He had hurt me as soon as he entered the house. That night, he had basically raped me, forcing me into sex. It happened, again and again, continuing into the new year and on into February. Not long after -- only two days into February, in fact -- I found out that I was pregnant from that one time. I couldn't bring a child into that home. Charles would surely hurt the baby as much as he hurt me. I had to get out of there.

I left in only a month and a half. Charles had to go into town that afternoon to settle some business and he was sure to take a few hours. As soon as he was out of sight, I ran up the stairs and packed a small suitcase full of my most precious belongings. I had sent a letter to my second cousin in Milwaukee a few days before and she was expecting me. I grabbed some money out of our stash and ran out the door.

I managed to hitchhike all the way to where I needed to go in Wisconsin. The people who drove me around were very nice and, when I told them of my dilemma, very willing. One of the older men I met had offered me a place to stay and I had taken it. On my second day, I was already halfway to Wisconsin by midday. I managed to make it all the way to Milwaukee before ten that night.

My second cousin answered the door when I rang. "Oh, Esme!" she exclaimed. "When I heard...! Oh, it's just so awful! Please, please, come in!" I was ushered inside by the flustered woman and she quickly showed me where I was to sleep. "Thank you, Caroline," I said quietly as she exited. She told me that it was no trouble and left me to get my rest.

Two months into my stay with Caroline, we got news that my parents had found out where I was. I knew that they would end up telling Charles because they wanted me to be loyal to my husband. I quickly fled even further north into a small town outside Ashland.

When I drove in, the little inn on the outskirts seemed extremely welcoming. I headed inside and met with the young woman at the desk. She was about my age and when I asked for a room, she asked my name and a few other important things about me. We talked for a bit longer, and she quickly found out that I was pregnant and I even told her that my husband had died in the war and I had moved to look for a job. She said that she was sorry, and even gave me a discount on my room since I would be staying for awhile.

When I woke up the next morning, I left the inn and looked for job openings. I discovered that this place was a dream-come-true when I was told that there was an opening of a teacher's position in the elementary school. I quickly headed over and made sure that the position was still open, then scheduled an interview. They were able to get me in that afternoon, and I was quickly taken up as the new teacher.

My life swiftly became dream-like. I was going to have a baby, I was away from Charles and in a place where none of my family knew my whereabouts, and I was finally a teacher. I didn't think my life could get any better.

Just under five and a half months later, I went into labor. I had been in the small diner across the street from the inn when my water had broken. The female cook -- who'd had three children -- had seen and quickly got me transportation to the small hospital to have my baby. I was in labor for twenty-six hours before my beautiful baby boy was born.

"Ms. Platt?" I looked up at the sound of my name. I had decided to use my maiden last name because I knew my parents would only be searching for women with the last name Evenson. "What are you going to name him?"

I smiled softly. "I want him to be called Andrew Theodore Platt." The nurse nodded. Not minutes after, though, my boy was taken from my arms and rushed away. I asked questions and was told not to worry; it would all be fixed soon. I did worry, though, and continued to ask until they gave me details. Andrew was sick. They suspected a lung infection and were doing tests on him. I sat there and cried, knowing full well that babies with lung infections had few chances of living past their first year.

I was told that I could leave the hospital the next day, but I didn't want to leave without my Andrew. They allowed me a cot to sleep in while I waited for news on my boy.

Only the next day, I was ushered into the room where my baby was being kept. He was pale and his breathing was shallow and labored. My eyes watered just seeing him, and the nurse told me that he was dieing. I started to sob and picked up my Andrew. He died there in my arms within an hour.

I left the hospital in a daze. My baby boy that I had already loved so much was gone. I didn't care about my job anymore. What did it matter? My little Andrew was gone. My tears were all gone, but my heart was crushed. My baby was gone, dead. What was I supposed to do now? My life didn't hold any interest for me anymore. If my Andrew wasn't here, why should I be? I had no one else to turn to, nowhere else to go. My life was suddenly meaningless after so many months of happiness.

I walked up through the town, still unknowing. I didn't realize where my feet were taking me until I was already there. I stood at the top of the large cliff that overlooked Ashland and smiled sadly, my heart empty. I knew what I was going to do. I looked over the edge a moment before I closed my eyes and let my weight pull me over and down.

* * *

I was still alive. It was miraculous. I had thought that the fall would kill me, I was certain that the fall would kill me. I had surely meant for it to. My heart was still beating, though. 

It was odd. I seemed to be watching my body from the outside. I could still feel what was going on in my body, but I was looking in as if from a dream. I didn't feel any pain; my body had turned numb long before I had jumped. The only thing I seemed to recognize was the fact that my heart was still beating, and yet they were wheeling me into the morgue.

I watched with gentle acceptance as my heartbeat slowed. I was hoping, wishing, to die. I wanted to be gone. I wanted to see my Andrew again. The pain from the loss of my baby still ached in my almost-dead heart.

It was then that I realized someone was approaching my cot.

The figure was silhouetted in the dark room so that I couldn't see their features. It was obviously a male by their build, but why would they want to see me? They all thought I was dead already.

He leaned over my body and I watched as he seemed to kiss my bloodied neck. An instant later, I was rudely yanked back into consiousness.

My eyes shot open at the sudden pain that I felt. It was as if fire was traveling through my veins, originating at my neck. The man carefully picked me up and carried me out of the morgue at a speed that was inhuman. No one even noticed him pass.

We traveled through the forest and I was able to finally see the male's face.

I recognized the golden, sun-kissed hair, the whiteness of his skin. His eyes weren't the butterscotch that I remembered them, but rather a deep, dark topaz, almost black. My angel had come to save me.

I smiled slightly and managed to whisper his name. He looked down at me as I breathed it out on a sigh. "Carlisle..."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I figure that I can update once a day and be done with this little fic by the end of the week. How does that sound? It sounds pretty dandy to me. xD 

I feel a bit sick. I want to sleep, I keep sneezing all the time, I'm stuffed up, and my throat hurts. Not good, huh? Well, it's only minor right now, so we'll see how it goes.

Tell me what you think of this chapter, please! This is actually my favorite chapter. This one and the next. I wrote the whole story for those two chapters!

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.11.07_


	4. How I came by such lovely endings

**Such Lovely Endings**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**How I came by such lovely endings...**_

* * *

The fire seemed to last forever. I wasn't able to stop the screams that bubbled from my lips or the writhing that my body seemed to do on its own. My angel was by me the whole time, brushing the hair from my sweaty face, dabbing it with a cold cloth. He looked pained as he sat with me, constantly reassuring me that it would soon end. 

It did finally come to a close, just as he had said. The burning dulled and the fire was finally put out. I sighed and relaxed into the bed I had been laid on. My body felt so... perfect. I ran a hand down my arm, passing over the place where a scar from Charles had been just days before. It was now gone.

I sat up, feeling energized and looked at Carlisle. There was small smile on his perfect lips that I couldn't help but return.

Over the next few hours, I was informed of what I had become.

"A vampire," I mused. That was different. I had jumped off that cliff expecting to get an eternity of death, and instead I end up with an eternity of life. Already, though, the pain of my Andrew's death had been dulled by the fact that I was with Carlisle. I would get to spend eternity with my angel, if I so chose. That made it seem bearable.

Carlisle took me hunting next. It was... unexplainable. I had never felt so exhilerated. I ran faster, saw farther, smelled stronger. It was definitely something that I could get used to. If I would have to leave Carlisle, though, the eternity I was given surely wouldn't seem so likeable.

When we returned to the small house that Carlisle lived in, there was another person present. He had the same pale skin that Carlisle -- and now I -- possessed and eyes almost the same color as my angel's. His hair, however, was an odd bronze shade that made me curious as to how he came by it. He looked obviously younger, more boyish. Maybe he had been turned in his teenaged years.

He approached me and shook my hand politely. "Hello," he greeted. "I'm Edward." I smiled kindly and told him that it was nice to meet him, and that I was Esme. If his hair had been a bit more brown, it would've been almost the same as my Andrew's. Instead of being a painful reminder, it made me feel happy that I could still have some part of my baby with me.

In the next few days, Edward and I became rather close. He was easy to talk with and didn't mind when I acted like a mother. I learned that he could read minds -- a talent that impressed me and made me feel oddly proud -- and he told me many things about my new life.

Carlisle had had to send in his notice at the hospital and wasn't allowed to leave for another two weeks. He wanted to stay for a month more, just to be safe. I was to be kept in the house and watched by Edward at every moment. No human was to come close to the house. It was for this reason that I saw much more of Edward in the first few weeks of my new life than I did Carlisle.

"Edward, dear," I called. He was instantly by my side. "Would you come hunting with me?" He agreed and we left. As we were out, I learned that he had lived in Chicago and had caught the Spanish influenza. Both his parents had died before he was very sick, and he would've been soon to follow. He told me of how his mother had begged Carlisle to save him in the special way that she knew he could. Carlisle acted out of loneliness and bit the dieing Edward.

I, in turn, told him about my abusive marriage with Charles and my little Andrew. I told him of how I had been pressured into the marriage by my father and how I had discovered Charles was abusive not long after we were joined. I told him that Charles was drafted and then came back two years later and got me pregnant. Then I told Edward of my journey up into Wisconsin and the birth and death of my Andrew.

I knew that Edward already knew my story. He could read my mind and I had thought about it more than once. I still hadn't told Carlisle of what had happened to me since my encounter with him when I was sixteen, but I would soon enough.

After we had hunted, we spent some more time talking. I next told Edward the story of when I'd first seen Carlisle in the Columbus hospital and had fallen in love. I also told him how I'd ended up in the hospital, and that story had made him laugh. Edward did have a wonderful laugh. I hugged him and then said, "Edward, you know that I think of you as a son."

We had only known each other for three weeks, but I already loved Edward as if he was my own. "Yes, I know," Edward said. "And that's okay. Can I... Do you want me to... call you mom?"

My dead heart nearly burst at what he'd said. If I had been able to, I would've been crying. I nodded and hugged him closer. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He said that he did have an idea, and I laughed. We then went back to the house.

We moved a week later. The day that Carlisle had come home and said that we were to pack up was the first day that he had heard Edward call me mom. He was shocked when the teen addressed me as so and we both laughed at his expression. I told him of how I thought of Edward as a son, and how Edward didn't mind thinking of me as his mother. He was a bit surprised at how quickly the relationship had formed, but didn't object to it at all.

We moved into a small, secluded house just along the border of Minnesota and North Dakota. It was miles away from any town and we were able to roam around without fear of anyone coming too close. Carlisle didn't apply for a job anywhere and he stayed home to help with me. They had more than enough money to be able to not work for decades on end.

"Esme," Carlisle called. I looked away from the scenery of the forest and into the lovely gold-tinted eyes of my angel. I smiled and told him to take a seat. He did, next to me on the porch swing. "Are you enjoying it?"

I knew instantly what he meant. "Yes, I guess I am. It's... new, unexplored for me. It's not exactly what I was looking for when I jumped off that cliff in Ashland, but it works." A few days earlier, I had told him the story of what had happened since I'd last seen him. He was shocked -- and ready to go off and kill Charles -- but I'd said that I was fine now and that I didn't feel any pain over Charles anymore and Edward was a fine replacement for my Andrew. "I'm happy. I would have been better if my Andrew had lived, but he didn't, and now I'm here. I just have to live with what I have, I guess."

Carlisle nodded and looked at me when I leaned over to put my head in my hands and dry sob. I had discovered that no tears would come out, but I still felt like I wanted to cry often. No one was usually around when I did it, but this time, Carlisle was. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him to comfort me. I cried into his shoulder, happy to finally have someone to be there for me.

* * *

"You really like him, don't you, Mom?" I smiled at Edward's comment, but didn't turn around to face him. I didn't need to see him to be able to picture what he looked like. He finally came and sat down by me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I, in turn, leaned against him. "I think that you two would look great together." My smile grew wider. I wanted to know what my angel thought of me, but it would seem rude and obsessive to ask. 

"He thinks you're wonderful," Edward stated. "A gift from heaven." My smile turned to a grin and I hugged him. Carlisle thought that I was wonderful, a gift from heaven. That made me feel so happy, so... alive. "Thank you, Edward."

He brushed off my thanks and stood back up, leaving me to my thoughts. Edward always was able to tell when I wanted to be alone, but I guess that was something that came with being able to read minds. He understood human nature much better than the rest of us.

I wondered if Carlisle really did think that way about me. I had seen him more over the last week than I had before. Every time I laid eyes on him, I still felt breathless as if I was seeing him for the first time again. My dead heart seemed to beat.

It was only a few hours later that Carlisle came and sat down beside me, in the spot that had been Edward's. "Carlisle," I began, "do you remember when we first met?" He nodded. "It was at the small hospital in Columbus after I had fallen out of a tree while I was picking apples. I had come in with a broken leg and the perfect apple still clutched in my hand. When I first saw you come in, I could have sworn that I was seeing an angel. You were the most perfect man I had ever seen, and your personality fit with it after we had talked for awhile." He had no idea where I was going with this, and that was how I wanted it to stay until I finally made my point. "I left the hospital late that night with a heavy heart because I thought that I would never see you again. I had fallen in love with you within that first hour." His eyes widened, but I continued before he could say anything. "After everything happened with Charles, I was left pregnant with my Andrew. When he died, I had nothing left in life. I thought that I would never see you again, my baby was dead, and I wasn't in contact with any of my family. My life was meaningless, and so I jumped, hoping to end it all. You cannot imagine what it was like when I woke up and the first thing I saw was your face. It was as if I finally had something to live for, something that I could grasp onto and stay above the water. All of my old feelings for you resurfaced and I was able to recover faster and easier than I thought would be possible. Edward, of course, should be given much of the credit, but I was able to go on and see Edward because of you, Carlisle. I guess what I really want to say is... I love you."

My angel sat there, looking at me with his butterscotch eyes, his perfect mouth open just a bit. I smiled and reached up to close it. He was finally able to respond a moment later. "Esme, I... I never knew you felt that way before. If I had... maybe I would have been able to tell you sooner. I remember the time in Columbus when I first saw you. I just knew you to be a happy girl who deserved a happy life. I was glad to have met you, but I went on. I hadn't developed any feelings for you." I felt my heart sink at those words. "When I saw you in the morgue, though, I remembered you as the happy sixteen-year-old and I wondered what had caused your life to become so awful. I didn't want you to die, and so I turned you. Over the past few weeks, however... I have just become more and more sure of myself. Esme, I love you, too."

If I had been able to, I would have been crying. I smiled happily at my angel and we hugged tightly. I will never be able to forget the day that we first confessed to each other, and I don't want to forget it. It was the best day of my eternal life -- that and my wedding -- and it is my most precious memory. When I had met Charles, my life seemed worthless, hopeless, meaningless. The beginnings of my story aren't very good or kind and the middle isn't, either. I had expected my life to go on the way it always had -- miserably. When I was finally changed and given eternal life, I met my Carlisle again and my story took a glorious turn. I was finally given the lovely endings I had always wished for.

You can't really call them endings, though, can you?

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't going to update today, but I didn't think that I should let you all down. I feel icky and I just want to sleep, but I'll put this chapter on for all of you because I'm awesome like that. xD

And no, this isn't the last chapter. The next one is the epilogue, which makes it the last. I might do a few little extras here and there, but other than that, it'll be complete by tomorrow.

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.12.07_


	5. It's like I live in a fairy tale

**Such Lovely Endings**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

_**It's like I live in a fairy tale... (Epilogue)**_

* * *

"Oh, Esme, that was wonderful!" Bella exclaimed. The motherly vampire smiled at her future daughter-in-law. "You're right; your story was very sad. But after you met Carlisle and Edward... And the way you two confessed to each other! It was so cute. It was just like a fairy tale!" 

Esme laughed. "Maybe. I love Carlisle very much, though, and my love has never dwindled in these past years. I hope that you and Edward can always be as happy as Carlisle and I are."

Bella smiled and hugged the vampire. "Thanks, Esme. I appreciate it. I can't wait to join the family, even if I have to go through three days of excruciating pain to do it." They both chuckled.

"You should get back to Edward now," Esme stated. "I took quite awhile telling you that story and he's probably wondering where you are. Oh! Here he comes." The door opened a moment later to reveal the male vampire she had just mentioned.

"Mom, you stole Bella! She's been up here for hours with you! What have you two been doing?"

Bella stood up and made her way over to her fiance. "Your mom was telling me her story, in detail. I was listening to her tell me about Charles, Andrew, you, and when she confessed to Carlisle. It was so pretty and tragic, all at the same time. It sounded very fairy tale-ish to me."

Edward shook his head. "I don't think it was a fairy tale, Bella. But we're all happy, aren't we, Mom?" Esme smiled and agreed.

"That we are, Edward. All happy and in love."

"I'll see you later, Esme," Bella said. "We're going to go out." The two left the room, holding onto each other lovingly.

Esme smiled softly and whispered, "No, you can't call them endings."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is it. It's done! I hope that you all liked it. I'd love to hear what you all thought, so send me a review! I'd really appreciate it! 

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.13.07_


End file.
